The New Flock
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: It's a few months after Fang left the Flock, and he's gathering a new one. One with more than just bird-hybrids. And this is their story. Read to see what happens!  I suck at summaries
1. Nikki

**I haven't a written on here since... when? So long. Too long. Wow. Oh well! On with the story!**

**Iggy: She doesn't own Maximum Ride. Heck, she doesn't even own me! She just pulled a St. Fang Of Boredom move and kidnapped me in a time warp.**

**Me: I have the 13 year-old Iggy, lol. But I do own Doogles McFly! He's not in this story though.**

**Iggy: ...who?**

**Me: Doogles McFly, you and Fang's son. Total hottie, btw.**

**Iggy: O.o**

**Me: lol, I also own Nikki, just saying.**

**

* * *

**

Fang landed in an alley with a grunt. He was tired, hungry, and dirty. Nothing new there. Ever since he'd left the Flock he'd been flying from place to place, looking for escaped mutants to join his new Flock. But so far he'd had no luck. He exited the alley and made his way down the street, towards a less run-down part of the city. He figured it would be smarter to land somewhere where there weren't a lot of people to see him. Fang rummaged around in his pocket, managing to find a half-eaten granola bar. He popped it into his mouth and stuck the wrapper into his pocket to deal with later.

As he passed by a dark alley, Fang heard a whimper, and someone chuckle darkly. This was echoed by more chuckles. He stopped to listen. Another whimper. "What's wrong, babe? Don't you want to have some fun?" I boy said. His words were slurred and he stumbled over them, like his tongue was too big for his mouth.

"G-get away!" Someone- obviously a girl- said in a scared voice. There was more laughter.

"Hear that boys? I think she just needs me to make the first move!" The boy said snidely.

"Get off! Stop! HELP, HELP!" The girl began screaming. Fang immeidiantly turned and dashed into the alley. He rounded a corner to find a gang of boys all crowded around a girl, against the dead end. Three of the boys were holding her, and another was towering over her menacingly. Her foot snapped up and kicked the boy in the face, his head snapping back. Another came forward and slapped her, hard. There were easily thirty of them. Fang could take them on.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily. The gang turned in suprise to see Fang, his eyes blazing. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. His voice was calm, and yet it was enough to make even a grown man become scared. One of the braver, and definitely more drunk boys, stepped forward.

"None of your business!" He slurred angrily.

"Help me!" The girl said, struggling against her captors. Fang saw one step forward and suddenly swung his foot around in a roundhouse kick, sending him sprawling. There was a moment of stunned silence before He lunged at them. He kicked and punched left and right, taking out his bent up emotions on them. It didn't take more then a few moments.

"That was satisfying." Fang said, looking around at all the unconscious boys.

"T-thank you." Someone said. Fang turned around to find the girl from before, looking pale and scared.

"No problem." He told her. The girl had long, straight blond hair and an angular face. Her large eyes looked almost yellow in the dim lighting. They reminded him of a cat's eyes. She was wearing a black ski hat, the kind that was made of black yarn and had the ear flaps with the short rope hanging off. She also had on a red shirt that said 'Bite Me' in block letters, a black sweatshirt at least two sizes to big for her, a red miniskirt over black cargo pants and red converse. She smiled hesitantly and Fang blinked, a high level on Fang's suprise meter. Her canine teeth were sharp, almost like an Eraser's fangs, but... different.

Fang turned and began walking down the alley. There was a shuffling, scraping noise behind him and the girl caught up. "I'm Nikki." She told him with another small smile. Fang nodded.

"Nick." He said simply. She laughed.

"That's like my name!" She said happily.

"Yep." Fang said with a nod. There was a moment of silence, and Nikki continued to walk beside him. He gave her a curious look. "Why're you following me?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a dangerous part of the city, I figure I'll walk with you until it gets more populated." Nikki said with a shrug. Fang grunted. They walked in silence a little longer, until Nikki broke the silence again.

"Hey, do you read Fang's blog?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"Me too. I really wish a could meet him. It would be awesome." She said. Fang hid a smile.

"You got a crush on him?" He asked sarcastically.

"No way, I never met the guy!" She said. "And anyways, if anyone it would be Iggy." Fang nodded with a smirk. Ig would love to hear that. A feeling of melancholy overtook him at the thought of his best friend, but he shook it off. He couldn't afford to have those thoughts now.

They had entered the active part of the city by now, but Nikki still walked beside him. When he glanced over at her he found that she was staring at him intently. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nah." She said, shifting her gaze to his bulky windbreaker. He shifted uncomfortably and she smiled, her fangs flashing again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare." She told him. He nodded.

They kept walking, and when he looked at her again, there was a sad look on her face. "I guess I should get going, huh?" She asked. Fang remained silent. "Thought so. I'll just go... home." She said, hesitating sightly before the word. She turned and began walking in a random direction.

"You don't have a home, do you?" Fang said calmly. Nikki stopped walking. She slowly turned around with a defeated look.

"No." She mumbled, tugging her hat a little more tightly over her head.

"Didn't think so. C'mon." He said, motioning for her to follow him. She frowned.

"Your not going to invite me into your house, are you, Nick? Because I won't come." She told him. Fang smiled.

"Nope. I don't have a home either. And call me Fang." He said. Silence. Nikki stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"No way." She said in shock.

"Yes, way." Fang said. He was pretty sure that Nikki was a mutant. His first clue had been the fangs, then when they'd gotten into better light, he'd realized that her eyes_ were _yellow, with slits for pupils, like a cats. And now she didn't have a home, and talked about Fang's blog. It added up and he hoped it wa true. Because if it wasn't, then he had just told some girl who he was.

"I..." She trailed off with a frustrated frown, then a laughed bubbled up out of her. "How ironic, I look for you for two years, and when I finally find you, I don't know what to say." She said, laughing again. Fang found himself smiling in spite of himself. He hadn't _had _the blog two years ago. She must have heard about the Flock from the Whitecoats, right?

"So, what are you?" He questioned. Nikki looked around to see if anyone was around them. They had made their way into a large park in the center of the city, and there wasn't anyone around.

"I'm 2% bird-" Fang cut her off.

"Like us?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Yeah, but you didn't let me finish." She then reached up and pulled of her hat. Fang blinked. There were two, black furry cat ears poking out from under her blonde hair. "I'm also 3% cat."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Nikki and Fang are gonna get an entire Flock of their own. Cool, huh?**

**Iggy: She wants you to reveiw.**

**Me: please?**


	2. Nil

**Hello people of the Earth and China!**

**Iggy: China is part of the Earth, Lilac.**

**Me: Oh. Iggy has just informed me that China is also part of the Earth! (lol, this is a quote from MR SPOOF, great story, u should read it)**

**Iggy: She doesn't own me or Maximum Ride, but she does own Nikki and Nil. Oh, and the idea.**

**Me: Too true, too true**

**

* * *

**

Fang and Nikki landed gently in a state park somewhere in North Carolina. The girl immediately pulled off her hat, skillfully climbed a tree and went to sleep. Fang always took first watch. He chuckled silently and chose a branch to sit on. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on, opening his blog. As he skimmed through the comments, he couldn't help but smile slightly. There were so many people reading his blog, and they all had something to say.

**Angel Of Mercy:**

**Dude! Me and my friends think your awesome, but I'm having my doubts. I mean, how could you just leave the Flock like that? They NEED you! **

**Dita:**

**Fang, if you ever need help, just ask! I live in Montana and if you want to come ova I wouldn't mind! ;) [A/N it hurt me to write that one...]**

**Anonymous:**

**When are you going to hold another rally against Itex, man? That was awesome! I could do that for a living! Call on us soon dude, we are your army!**

**Iggy:**

**Fang, I'm using Dr. M's computer and I have some things to say to you. Max won't stop crying, Nudge is practically silent, and Gazzy hasn't made a bomb in days! We need you, man. SO GET YOUR ASS HOME!**

Fang stared at the last comment for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds. Max was crying. Over him. It broke his heart to think about this, but he knew he couldn't go home. Not now, after he'd already started his new Flock.

He looked up at Nikki, curled up in a small hole in the tree. Her black tail hung down, swaying back and forward. Fang couldn't just go back. He had to finish his mission.

**Fang replied to Iggy's comment!**

**Fang:**

**Sorry, Ig. But this is the way it has to be. I can't come home now, maybe someday, but not now. I miss you all, and tell Max to be strong for me. You have to keep the Flock together Iggy. It's up to you. I've started to make my own Flock, I already have someone. Her name is Nikki and she's part bird, and part cat. I think you guys would like her. Who knows? Maybe someday you can meet her.**

**P.S. How are you typing?**

Fang sighed and submited the comment, hoping that everything would turn out right. He reached for the button to switch off the laptop when it made a chiming noise.

**Iggy replied to Fang's comment!**

**Iggy:**

**This ISN'T the way it has to be, Fang. Please come home. I don't know if I can keep the Flock together, it's all just crumbling around me. Max won't listen to what anyone says, and Dr. M can't even get through to her. Angel is distant, and we're trying to be careful around her. Why not just bring Nikki with you? She can stick with us, but we need you to come home. Please.**

**P.S. Ella's helping me type. (Hi Fang! This is Ella!)**

Fang read the message and shook his head, already beginning to type.

**Fang replied to Iggy's comment!**

**Fang:**

**Dude, do the best you can, and if it doesn't work, I won't blame you. Tell Max that I'll always love her, and that's going to have to be enough. I can't come home. Sorry again.**

**P.S. Hey Ella, keep Ig in check, alright?**

Fang shut off the computer before Iggy could reply. He slipped it into his back pack and checked the time on his watch. He jumped up to Nikki's branch and shook her gently. She woke up immediately.

"Your watch." He told her. She smiled and nodded. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard it. SNAP.

He sat up immediately and saw Nikki watching a place a few feet away, on the ground. Her ears wear twitching towards it, trying to hear better. Fang watched too, but didn't see anything at first. He saw something he'd thought was a shadow slowly move towards a tree, and Nikki leapt. She arced through the air and landed on the thing with a hiss. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

Fang jumped down after her and saw she was holding a kid, who was wearing a dark sweatshirt. The hood had a large cowl, so the could only see the bottom half of his face. "Who are you?" Fang asked roughly. The boy only smiled mischievously. Then suddenly, he disappeared. Nikki gasped and jumped to her feet. There was a popping noise about ten yards away and they turned to see the boy standing there.

"What's it to you?" He asked, probably answering Fang's question from earlier.

"We don't like being snuck up on in the night." Nikki said, and Fang noticed she was holding back another his. Her retractable claws were out, held near her legs.

"I didn't sneak up on you!" The boy replied. Fang frowned. His voice was familiar, he'd heard it somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on where.

"Then what were you doing?" Fang questioned.

"Looking for a place to sleep!" The boy retorted angrily. His voice still sounded so familiar.

"Alright then, who are you. Tell us and maybe we'll let you do that." Nikki told him. The boy seemed to think about this, then slowly reached up and pulled off his hood.

"I'm Nil." He said. **[A/N Nil as in, nada, goos egg, zip, zero, nothing. That kinda Nil, kk?]** Fang found himself at a loss for words, staring at this kid. He had strawberry blond hair, and icy blue eyes. He stood around 5'8 or something. He couldn't have been any older than 12. But that wasn't the point.

"Oh my god." Fang said. The equivalent of fainting on the Fang Meter of Suprise. "They cloned Iggy." Nikki stared at him for a moment.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I'm not a clone!" Nil said angrily.

"Then why do you look and sound like an 11 year-old Iggy?" Fang asked.

"I'm his little brother." The boy said, glaring balefully at Fang.

"His... little brother?" Nikki asked in confusion. "I didn't know Iggy had a younger brother."

"Neither did I." Fang said.

"And neither does he." Nil concluded. "One of the Whitecoats told me." Fang looked the boy up and down. He was the spitting image of the blind bird-kid that he knew.

"Do you have wings?" Fang asked. Nil nodded, looked around, then extended them. They were almost the exact same color as Iggy's. Almost.

"Wow, those are pretty." Nikki commented, and there was a slight 'shnt' noise as she pulled in her claws. "Mine are more of a russet color." She said.

"I'm Fang, this is Nikki." He said, nodding. "You wanna join our New Flock?"

Nil grinned, "Sure, but you need a better name then that. How about the Pack?"

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it?**

**Iggy: I have a little brother?**

**Me: apparently.**

**Iggy: cool.**

**Me: well, reveiw!**


	3. Ari

**Welcome back to The New Flock!**

**Iggy: renamed the pack. Which makes no sense because they don't really have wolves or anything.**

**Me: Still.**

**Iggy: Meh. She doesn't own MR.**

**Me: I'm sueing for custody of The Flock though!**

**Iggy: shut up and write the chapter.**

**Me: ok.**

**

* * *

**

Fang, Nikki, and Nil, now called the Pack (Nil was very insistent), walked purposefully down the streets of New York. But in all honesty, they were wandering in a random direction. "I'm hungry." Nil said calmly, watching a woman with a hot dog walk by. Fang sighed inwardly.

" 'Kay." He said. He searched his pockets and pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill.

"Let's get subs!" Nikki suggested happily. Fang glanced over at the 14 year-old girl.

"I don't think we have enough for all of us to get a foot long." He said, looking at a Subway a bit wistfully.

"Oh." Said a crestfallen Nikki. But she soon perked up. "Then muffins! Let's get muffins!"

"Muffins are cupcakes without the love." Nil stated with a small smile, which was usually all you could get out of him. He was pretty stoic, not as much as Fang. But still.

"Not true! Everyone loves muffins!" Nikki disagreed. They launched into another one of their arguments over something random and unimportant, so Fang tuned them out. Like he always did when they did that. Which was a lot. He turned and walked into a bakery, Nil and Nikki following him.

He ordered 12 blueberry muffins, and then noticed some chocolate chip cookies. They had been Max's favorite...

"And I'll take some of those." He added in a monotone, jabbing a finger at the cookies.

"Yay! Cookies!" Nikki exclaimed, throwing her arms around Fang in a quick hug.

"I like cookies." Nil said with another small smile. Fang nodded like this was obvious.

"That'll be 17 dollars." The girl behind the cash register said with a flirtatious wink. Fang handed over the money and took the bag of food, slipping the change into his pocket.

They walked outside and he handed everyone a muffin. They began walking again and Fang zoned out. After a while he came back to reality. Anyone could have waltzed up and easily kidnapped the others while he'd been in dream land. He mentally berated himself. WWMD? (What would Max do?) Fang thought to himself. Head count.

1, 2, 3. Fang turned back to the remainder of his muffin for a moment, then frowned. He turned back and counted again. 1, 2, 3. Including Fang in the count? 1, 2, 3, 4... Him, Nikki, Nil and... some random kid? Nikki was holding his hand, leading him down the street like this was completely normal. The child was wearing a white sweatshirt with black pants and Nike sneakers. His hair was white, with black roots **[A/N for you Fruits Basket fans, think Hatsuharu's hair. If you aren't, go on google images and look up Haru Sohma.]** He was tiny, about Angel's size, maybe a bit bigger.

"Uh, Nik?" Fang said finally, she glanced up.

"Yeah? Oh, can I have another muffin?" She asked. Fang nodded and handed her one.

"Who's the kid?" He asked with a frown, gesturing to the boy. He looked up at Fang with big blue eyes.

"Who? Him?" She asked, widening her eyes in fake innocence.

"I'm Ari." This kid volunteered helpfully. Fang tensed at the name.

"Ari?" He repeated. The child nodded.

"Uh-huh. I heard someone say it back when I was in a dog crate and liked it. So that's my name now!" He said with a grin.

"I see." Fang said slowly. Dog crate. Was this kid a mutant?

"Nikki, do you know him?" Fang asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"You bet! He was in the cage next to mine for years!" She told Fang truthfully. Ari was her little buddy, when she saw him on a bench, she'd naturally brought him along!

"And you just... saw him?" Fang asked with a frown.

"Yep!"

"I was on a bench, and Nikki saw me, and she took my hand and told me to come along!" He said with a giggle. Even Fang had to admit that this kid was cute.

"Are you a mutant or something?" He asked.

"He's 2% bird, 1% shark." Nil suddenly said. "He's about 7 years old and has wings." Fang looked at Iggy's younger brother.

"You know him?" He asked. From what Nil had told him, he was from the Institute, he'd been transferred there shortly after being made in the School.

"No." Nil said in confusion, frowning. "I've never met the kid before."

"Then how...?" Fang began.

"I'm not sure. I just... suddenly knew how old he was, where he was from, and _what _he was. Oh, and that he really likes chili cheese dogs." Nil said, still looking confused.

"That's... interesting." Nikki said.

"Maybe it's power!" Ari said happily. Fang noticed that the kid had shark teeth. Three rows of 'em.

"Possibly." Fang said, looking at Nil.

"Your real birthday is on March 16!" He exclaimed, pointing at Fang. "You'll be turning 15! And yours is on May 21!" This time he was looking at Nikki. "You're gonna be 15 too!"

"Ohmygod, that's so cool!" Nikki squealed, hugging the boy. He had a big, goofy grin on his face, that sent a pang of melancholy through Fang. He looked so much like Iggy. Fang shook off the thought, he had a new family now. And they needed him.

Fang looked down at Ari.

Apparently, his Pack had a new member.

* * *

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Iggy: If you reveiw I'll give you a hug.**

**Me: you know you want an Iggy hug! I know that I do! *hugs Iggy***

**Iggy: Just reveiw!**


	4. The twins: Fate and Destiny

**Me: hi. I'm pissed 'cause I accidently just deleted this chapter and am now rewriting it. Gr.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: here's a new chapter! It's time to face your Fate and fulfill your Destiny!**

**Iggy: it's so punny! If only you knew.**

**Me: they will once they read the chapter. **

**Iggy: she doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: but if your a lawyer who happens to not mind going to court against James Patterson...**

**Iggy: *rolls eyes***

**

* * *

**

The Pack wandered down the streets of a city somewhere in North Carolina. It was kind of crowded, but not by much. It had been several months since the incident in New York, and they'd traveled on, not wanting the Erasers- or whatever they had now- to find them.

"Fruit loops, lollipop, sea cu-u-u-cumbers!" Ari sang randomly, skipping ahead of the group. Nikki giggled and Fang stifled a smile. The kid had a weird thing for singing whatever popped into his head. And he was doing it again.

"You guys hungry?" Fang asked, digging around in his pocket for what money they had. He felt a small pang of guilt, because they had taken it from a man's table in a diner when he wasn't looking, but Fang had seen the guy's wallet. It was pretty full, so $30 wasn't too bad, right?

"YES!" Ari and Nikki said together. Nil nodded vigorously.

"Alright, let's get some hotdogs." Fang said, holding the money in his hand. A girl with long, white-blond hair walked by slowly. Fang ignored her though. They approached the vendor, but just when Fang laid the money down on the counter, the blond girl darted past and grabbed it, continuing to run.

"Hey!" Ari shouted, that was all they had left. Fang didn't miss a beat though. Swearing under his breath, he took off after the blond girl, weaving his way through the crowd after her.

Even with his enhanced genes, he found it hard to keep up with her. He wasn't exactly tired, so much as sore when she finally turned a corner. Fang veered sharply around it and saw her a few feet in front of him. Just when it looked like she might actually get away, she stumbled.

Fang quickly took the opportunity to put on an extra burst of speed and grab her. His and shot out and clutched the patch of skin on her wrist showing between her gloved hand and arm. "Hey, that's our money." Fang said with a frown. But the girl wasn't listening, her face was completely glazed over, her eyes glassy. He waved a hand in front of her face, looking for a reaction.

She suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream and wrenched from his grip, dropping the money. She fell over and scrambled back on her hands and feet, sobbing hysterically.

"Uh, hey. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Fang said, kneeling down in front of her. She just shook her head and continued to cry into her hands. "Really, it's just that we need this money. It's kinda all we have left." Fang explained awkwardly, trying to comfort the girl. She, in turn, acted as though she couldn't hear him.

"Hey you!" An angry voice shouted, and Fang turned around to find another girl stalking up. She had long, tangled black hair and electric blue eyes. She walked with an aura of confidence that seemed to say 'Back off or your dead'. She looked a lot like the blonde girl.

"Um, hey." Fang frowned.

"What did you do to my sister?" The black-haired girl demanded, now standing directly in front of him.

"I don't know. She took my money. So I chased her. And now she's crying." He said, looking at the first girl with a frown.

"Did you touch her?" The black haired girl asked sharply.

"Well I grabbed her wrist if that's what you mean," Fang said indignantly.

"Shit." The girl muttered, kneeling down next to her sister.

"He got _shot!_" The blonde one cried out.

"It's fine, Fate, it's fine." the other one said.

"It was horrible." Fate said, wiping away her tears.

"I know." The other one said, before removing her own glove. She turned and pressed her hand against Fang's face. He jerked back with a frown. What was she doing?

"Ugh. Your kidding." She muttered, before sighing. "Alrighty! C'mon Fate, let's go." She said with a smile. The other girl nodded and stood up. The likeness between them was amazing, they had the same face, even though you could tell that the black-haired one was infinitely more confident than Fate.

"I'm Destiny, this is my twin sister Fate, nice to meet you Fang." She said, holding out her hand.

"How did you know who I was?" Fanng asked in shock, standing up. His Pack ran up, finally having caught up with him.

"I just saw why you were born. It's kind of obvious who you were after that." Destiny said, shoving her hand back into a glove.

"So you... saw his destiny." Nikki said with a frown.

"Yeah, pretty much." She agreed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Fate said, regaining her composure and smiling hesitantly.

"Okey Dokey, well Fang? Where are we off to?" Destiny asked.

"Um... huh?" He answered smartly.

"We're coming with you, stupid." The twins replied in unison.

"Oh...ok." Fang said with a blink.

"Dude, you don't even know if they're mutants!" Ari said.

"Both 2% bird." Nil supplied.

"Well ok then." Fang shrugged. "Who wants hotdogs?"

* * *

**Me: how was it? Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Iggy: we've decided to name the reveiw button Fred.**

**Me: click him, Fred is lonely!**


	5. Shadow

**Me: This is the one.**

**Iggy: she means to say we're introducing the last member of the Pack in this chapter.**

**Me: one of my favorites. Heehee...!**

**Iggy: ignore her.**

**Me: just see if you can XD**

**Iggy: *sighs* ah well. Read the chapter and enjoy. We don't own Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**

The Pack flew far above the ground, the only noise was Nikki's humming. It was loud and eerie in the silence of flight. It was a haunting melody, Fang couldn't quite placed it and wondered if she was simply making it up. After awhile, it just stopped though. It was kind of strange, she usually didn't stop unless someone told her to. Fang was about to ask what was wrong when she cut him off.

"Hey, what city does Batman live in?" She asked randomly. Any other time, Fang would have dismissed it as one of her strange thoughts that just blurted out of her mouth. But there was a note of confusion and seriousness in her voice Nikki didn't know how to fake.

"Um, Gotham City, right?" Nil said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, that's it." Ari agreed.

"Why do you ask?" Fang asked.

"Well... Are we over Gotham City right now?" She sounded even more confused than before.

"Gotham City-" Fate started.

"-Is fictional." Destiny finished with a giggle.

There was more to the Twins then anyone had guessed when the girls had joined their group. Fate could see the future at random times, and when she touched someones skin she could see how they would die- someones 'fate' if you will. (from their point of view. Kind of freaky, right?) **[A/N that's why she freaked out when Fang touched her. She expeirianced his death first hand]**

Destiny, as you know, could see why you were born when she touched you. That was really it, unless you counted the ability to eat more than Fang and Nil combined a power. Oh, and they could read each others minds. It was kind of funny when they both started laughing over something no one else knew about at the same time.

"Something wrong, Nik?" Fang asked.

"Um... I think I see the bat signal." She muttered, her eyes trained on a spot below them. The rest of the Pack looked down, but saw nothing. Even with their bird vision, Nikki could still see much better than them in the dark. You know, cat genes and all.

"Oh, wait... it flapped it's wings." Nikki said.

"Just a bat." Ari said with a smile.

"Right... hey it dropped something." She frowned.

"Um... gross." The twins said.

"No, it's..." Nikki frowned in confusion. "It's, like, a sneaker. And they're diving for it and... putting it on their foot. Ohmygod, it's a person with, like, bat wings!" She gasped.

"Bat... wings?" Ari whispered, looking down and vainly trying to find the thing Nikki was watching. A sudden scream of delight tore from the blonde girls mouth and she dove down, a single word falling from her mouth.

"SSSSHHHHHAAAAaaaaddddoooowwww!" Her voice got smaller as she fell. Fang listened hard and heard a thud, then a short silence followed by a cry of suprise and happiness.

"Nikki!" A voice said faintly.

"Shadow!" If Fang didn't know better, he'd say that Nikki was crying.

"It's Shadow!" Ari said excitedly, suddenly diving down after Nikki. The remaining Pack members gave each other confused looks before following.

They found Nikki clinging to a boy they didn't recognize, her wings tucked in. Ari swooped around them in tight circles, laughing happily. The boy had black hair that flopped down over one eye, and an angular face. He wore simple clothes, an open black fleece sweatshirt, with a white T-shirt underneath that read 'I reject your reality and replace it with my own' with black converse and worn jeans. But what was really surprising were the huge black bat wings on him, flapping hard to compensate for the added weight of Nikki.

"Your not dead!" She exclaimed. The boy laughed.

"And neither are you, how about a hello?" Fang remembered Iggy and Nudge saying the same things to each other back in the Hawk cave. He quickly shoved the memory away.

"I thought they were going to kill you when they grabbed you!" She giggled, burying her face in the boy's shoulder.

"Nah, just threw me back in the garage." He said, his voice dropping slightly. Fang noticed a shiver pass through Nikki and Ari's bodies as he said this.

"Let's land." Fang said, the others nodded.

* * *

"I'm Shadow." He smiled at the Pack, settling down in the cave. Fate and Destiny giggled quietly as Nikki sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

"He was at the academy with me and Ari." Nikki said happily.

"Yeah, me and Nik made an escape attempt once. She got out, but I got recaptured."There was a flash of something in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that Fang couldn't see what it was. He thought it looked like fear, but he couldn't be sure.

"So, your a mutant." Fang said, a statement, not a question.

"2% bat." He and Nil said in unison, he looked at the boy in suprise.

"Power." Nil answered, leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Ah." Shadow said, flashing a fanged smile. Fang blinked. **[A/N Shadow has fangs, he's not smiling AT Fang, lol. Just in case of confusion]**

"Your coming with us, right?" Ari asked, bouncing up and down happily.

"Of course! Well, if Fang doesn't mind." He added.

"Not in the slightest." Fang smiled.

* * *

**Me: god, I'm no good with endings. Well that's the entire Pack! 7 in all, including Fang.**

**Iggy: now what happens, you wonder.**

**Me: well... we're not really sure. Give me ideas please!**

**Iggy: reveiw if you love us.**


	6. A Voice

**Me: I'M SO FNICKING DEPRESSED!**

**Iggy: Her friend brought in a copy of the third Maximum Ride Manga, and she got to look at some of the pictures, and she wants it now, but it's not in at the library yet.**

**Me: CRUEL, CRUEL FATE!**

**Iggy: Fate isn't that cruel.**

**Me: I meant the other Fate, not our character.**

**Iggy: Oh...**

**Me: I saw two drool-worthy pics of Iggy! One in a waiter's outfit, and one where his hair was halfway grown out from the style he got in NYC! IT WAS SO HOT!**

**Iggy: aw, thanks! We don't own MR.**

**

* * *

**

The Pack walked down a street in Miami, Fang reminiscing in his memories of when the Flock had been here during that huricane. **[A/N Book four**] Ari and Nil were scarfing down popcorn like there was no tomorrow, Fate and Destiny were both eating a hotdog, and Nikki and Shadow were walking along with Knishes, like Fang.

It really wasn't a particularly exciting day, in all. Well, for them at least. They'd woken up cold and hungry, flown a little while, hid out in an abandoned warehouse, gone to get something to eat, and began wandering the streets. A typical day in the life of a mutant freak.

Fang winced slightly and brought his hand up to his temple, trying to look nonchalant. "Fang, you alright?" Nikki asked. Obviously his acting needed work.

"Fine." He said, taking a bite out of his knish and ignoring his major headache. **[A/N what is a knish anyways?]**

"Is it a headache again?" Shadow asked in concern. Yeah. He was having headaches constantly. He'd practically passed out from one yesterday. Sound familiar? Oh yeah, this happened to Max, right? He was wondering if someone was about to start telling him to save the world or something.

"Yeah." He said with a nod. "Nothing major, though."

"Let's stop." Destiny and Fate said together, looking worried.

"I'm fine, really." Fang said. Nil snorted and the older boy glared at him.

"Well, I vote we sit down for awhile." Nil said, Ari nodded enthusiastically. The others all agreed and Fang sighed.

"Okay, okay." He said, wandering into a park to find a bench. As soon as they were all sitting, Destiny and Fate rambling about something completely pointless, his head exploded. Not literally of course, but still. He grunted and jerked forward, clutching his head.

"Fang?**!"** Nikki gasped, sitting up and ooking at him. He bit his lip, trying to block out the pain. When the headache subsided, he slumped in his seat. He slowly opened his black eyes to see his Pack looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." He said, breathing deeply.

"Um, maybe we should... relax a bit. It's getting dark, I'll take first watch." Shadow said.

"No, I'll do it." Fang said, standing up as they looked for a camping spot.

"No." The twins said together. "Shadow will."

Fang sighed. "Fine, but you better give me a watch, I don't need to sleep all night." Fang said.

"Okay." Shadow said. They all climbed up into the trees to sleep. Nil teleported around a little before finding a good branch and settling down. **[A/N Yeah, Nil teleports. If you remember, he did this when Fang and Nikki first met him.]**

"Night."

* * *

"Fang, your turn." Nil said quietly, shaking Fang's shoulder. The older boy sat up and nodded. Nil sat back against the tree and closed his eyes. The resemblance to Iggy was startling.

Fang pulled out his laptop like usual and turned on his blog. **Iggy has sent you a message! **immeidiantly appeared on screen. Fang clicked on it.

**Hey Fang,**

**it's Iggy and Ella again. I'm not gonna bother asking you to come back, just saying hi. How are things going? Your not dead, are you? **

Fang laughed and began typing.

**yo,**

**hey guys. I'm doing fine, still alive and all. I have my Pack now. Nikki, Shadow, Fate, Destiny, Ari, and Nil. Oh, hey Ig guess what? Exciting news.**

Fang waded through some comments while he waited for a reply.

**That's great, good thing your still in one piece. Max says hi. and some other things that I probably shouldn't tell you. So whats your news?**

Fang began typing.

**you know Nil? The Pack member? Well, he's your little brother. He looks just like you, I thought he was your clone when we first met him!**

There was a long wait here, and Fang suspected Iggy might have logged off, but a reply came.

**Really? Are you joking? Your not just pulling my leg here, right? I have a little brother?**

Fang chuckled and leaned over, shaking Nil slightly. The boy opened his eyes and Fang motioned for him to look at the screen. The boy's face lit up.

**No, I mean it. Here he is. - Um. Hi! I'm Nil. Wow, are you really my big brother? Fang says you are, so I guess so... I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time, but now that I am, I'm not sure what to say! Isn't that funny?**

Fang sat back for his watch, occasionally glancing at Nil, who was clacking away at the laptop. A headache hit again, but it was something he could hide. Nil seemed absorbed in his conversation. He needed to get some aspirin.

_You don't need Aspirin, Fang._

Oh, great. Now _he _had a Voice!

* * *

**Me: that ending sucked, didn't it.**

**Iggy: nah, it was fine.**

**Me: reveiw! (oh, and please don't pretend to be a fictional character in your reveiw. That just happened to me and it freaked me out a bit.)**


	7. Watch

**Me: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, so pretty, and witty, and gay! And I feel sorry for any girl that isn't me, today! Lalalalalalalala!**

**Iggy: oh god, hey everybody. Guess what, Apollo, yes the Greek god, got in a prank war with Lilac. And since he's the god of music, his prank is particularly annoying. She hasn't stopped singing in. three. days.**

**Me: Do you feel like a man, when you push her arojnd, do you feel better now, as she falls, to the ground.**

**Iggy: we don't own Maximum Ride or anything else that Lilac may sing. We do own all the members of Fang's flock, though.**

**Me: This time, this place, misused, mistakes! Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, one breath, just in case theres just one left!**

**Iggy: I like Nickelback.**

**

* * *

**

"Fang! Where the heck are we going?" Ari asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know, kiddo. The Voice says to fly in this direction, we'll stop soon." Fang told the small child.

"Is the Voice male or female?" Nikki asked with a yawn, showing off her fangs.

"Um, I don't know." Fang said.

"I say male, hey Voice? We're naming you Mike, ok?" Nikki said.

"What about Ezra?" The twins suggested.

"I like Paul." Ari volunteered.

"Bruce!" Shadow said.

"Kurt, like from the X-men!" Nil said.

"That's Nightcrawler, right?" Fate asked.

_They're naming me...? _The Voice seemed clueless for once.

_Yeah, I'm thinking Hank. It's a nice one, no? _Fang thought back.

"I got it!" Destiny said suddenly, "We should name it Alex, because that way if it _is _a girl, then it could still go either way!"

"Good idea! Okay Voice, you have been named Alex. Congratulations." Nikki giggled, doing a corkscrew.

"Alex isn't offering an answer." Fang chuckled.

"We didn't think he would!" The twins burst into laughter, followed by the rest of the Pack.

"C'mon, let's land." Fang said, angling downwards.

"Sleep!" Ari declared triumphantly, following. There were sounds of agreement from the others. As they landed, Nil offered to take first watch. The others settled down as Nil stared up into the stars, remembering how a few months ago he was lost and alone. Fang and Nikki had found him, though.

Fang's laptop chimed from his bag, but the older boy mumbled something that sounded like, "Get it Nil..."

So Nil pulled out the sleek black laptop, which resembled Nikki's red one. He opened it and looked at the screen. **Iggy has sent you a message!**

**Yo!**

**Me and Ella are here! What's up, still alive and all? You guys doing ok?**

Nil typed up a message.

**Hey Ig,**

**It's Nil. We're doing good. Fang got a Voice like Max's and we named it Alex. Long story. Are you doing ok? Max holding up?**

**Nil! What's up little bro? You need to convince Fang to come back so I can meet you, dude. ****Wait... you named his Voice Alex? Ok, that's AWESOME. We have to name Max's voice now. Speaking of Max, she's getting better. Dylan keeps coming onto her, but I don't think she's ever gonna get over Fang.**

**I recognize a ploy to get Fang back when I see it, dude. And yeah. We named it Alex. Don't ask, it's complicated and Nikki came up with it. I'm glad to hear about Max, but you should get rid of Dylan. Not like he's contributing to the Flock or anything. And Fang is still in love with her. **

They continued to talk for awhile, until Nil typed;** I haveta go, it's Nikki's watch. I can count it as both her's and Shadow's though, since they share it. they like eachother but haven't admitted to it yet. See ya.**

Nil closed the computer and put it back into Fang's bag. He shook Nikki and Shadow awake and curled up to go to sleep, a smile on his face.

He had been alone. But now he had a family.

* * *

**Iggy: this was a little boring, but the next chapter will be exciting to make up for it.**

**Me: It starts with one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.**

**Iggy: reveiw and she'll stop singing.**

**Me: HEY IGGY YOUR SO FINE, YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND, HEY IGGY! HEY IGGY!**

**Iggy: *sigh***


	8. deja vu!

**Me: Well, Apollo's curse finally wore off. Finally.**

**Iggy: she's no longer singing, though she can sing quite well.**

**Me: aww, thanks! *giggles and blushes***

**Iggy: We don't own Maximum Ride or a dog of any sort, just two cats. But we do own the Pack.**

**Me: right! New chapter, Deja Vu!**

**

* * *

**

"Why are we looking for a clearing again?" Fate yawned sleepily.

"You want to try and take off through the trees?" Nil asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No..." Destiny answered with a sigh. Nikki bounded ahead happily, giggling.

"Nik, wait up!" Shadow called, following behind her. They walked for awhile, listening to Nikki's barely audible rustling as she moved quickly through the woods.

Then, a gun shot echoed through the forest. Nikki screamed.

"NIKKI!" Shadow shouted, running forward. The Pack ran behind, the Twins shrieking their friend's name. They crashed through the undergrowth until they reached her. She was on the ground. She whimpered when Shadow rushed over to her side.

A man wearing a bright orange vest burst through the trees, a triumphant look on his face. Then he saw the crowd of kids. He paled when he saw Nikki laying on the ground, blood starting to soak through her jean leg.

"W-what?" He gasped in horror.

"You shot her!" Fate screamed, her green eyes huge. "You shot Nikki!"

"No! I thought it was a deer!" He said, stumbling forward, his shotgun dropping from his hands.

"Nikki! Nikki!" Ari desperately tried to get her to answer, but when she tried to choke out an answer, she just whimpered again, clutching her leg.

"I'll call an ambulance!" The hunter said frantically, pulling out a cell phone. Fang grabbed it and snapped it in half with a snarl. The man cried out and stumbled back.

"No!" Fang shouted. "Shade, grab Nikki, I know where to go." Shadow scooped up the girl, who cried out and clutched at Shadow's sweatshirt.

"Wait, where are you going?**!**" The man gasped, "She's going to die of blood loss or something!" Fang looked at him and knew the man didn't care about Nikki. He was trying to avoid a lawsuit.

"I know where to go." Fang repeated, then snapped out his wings. The hunter squealed in horror, falling backwards on his butt. Fang stepped forward and broke the man's gun with his foot. Then he turned and took off. He heard the Pack take off behind him.

Fang had realized where they were awhile ago, but now it was actually useful information.

They were in Arizona.

* * *

_Fang, this is a bad idea. _Alex told him warningly.

_Shut up! She's hurt! I need to help her. _Fang quickly replied, ignoring the voice in his head. **[A/N lol, this sentence makes me laugh]**

Fang landed, and quickly ran to the door, pounding on it frantically. "Dr. Martinez, Dr. Martinez!" He shouted, hoping to any god that happened to exist that she was home.

The door opened up and Ella was standing there. She stared at Fang, her face blank. Then it seemed to register who was standing in front of her.

"Fang!" She gasped.

"Later, we need help." Fang said quickly.

"We?" She asked in confusion.

"Shadow, c'mon, will you?" The boy emerged from the woods, Nikki was still in hands, her skin paper-white. Ella gasped.

"Mom!" She shouted. "MOM!" Dr. Martinez emerged from the kitchen, a frown on her face.

"Ella, stop yelling." She said, then noticed Fang and the Pack, whom had all come from the woods by now.

"Fang?" She asked, her eyes widening. "What's-" She saw Nikki.

"Please help her!" Fate said, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Please!" Destiny wrung her hands, literally begging Dr. M.

"What happened?" Ella asked in horror, Nikki's leg was soaked in blood by now.

"She got shot." Fang said, "Can we talk about this later?"

_Deja vu _Dr. Martinez thought to herself.

"Right, bring her inside. Do you know if the bullet is still in her leg?" She asked, an authoritative tone entering her voice.

"W-we didn't check." Ari said as they entered the house. They layed Nikki down on the table and Dr. M hovered over her.

"No... it's not in there. It went clean through." She said. "Ella, grab the first aid kit."

After she got the first aid kit, she quickly cleaned the wound and stitched it up. This made Fate run outside and puke, even though she had been through much worse. Dr. M wrapped bandages around Nikki's leg as Fate stumbled back in, Destiny supporting her.

"She'll be fine, but she lost a lot of blood." Dr. M. said seriously.

"That's bad right?" Shadow asked anxiously, clasping Nikki's hand.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll need a transfusion, just a few days rest." Dr. M replied reassuringly.

"She'll be ok!" Nil exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Dr. M asked quietly, motioning for him to go with her. He followed her stoically into the kitchen.

"Listen, Dr. M, I know what your gonna say. But I can't. You see them, right? That's my family out there. I love the Flock, but they need me." He told her immediately. She sighed.

"I know. I get it. I'm not going to ask you to leave them. I just want to know if your alright. Max and the others all have help from the CSM, but your on your own." She said quietly, but Fang just smiled dryly.

"We survived on our own for years, Nikki has been alone most of the time she was free, Nil's pretty tough, Ari was on the run for a week straight, Shadow has gone through some pretty rough stuff, and the Twins lived in the middle of Africa for a month. I think we can handle it." Fang told her, keeping his voice down.

"Africa?" Dr. Martinez asked in confusion.

"Long story." Fang said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well, I'm going to tell Max that I saw you." She told him firmly. Fang sighed.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Tell her that I still love her when she comes around, 'kay?" He asked with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Of course. But your staying here, at least until tomorrow. That girl needs to recover. Even with the healing factor." She told him, turning and walking back into the dining room, where the Pack was.

Fang knew that Nikki could heal even faster than the Flock could, but didn't argue.

* * *

**Me: god, it's just so cliche. I don't like this chapter too much.**

**Iggy: Ni, just reveiw. We named the reveiw button Fred, now give Fred a clicky-hug.**


	9. Pancakes and a Mission

**Me: Well, I'm back again!**

**Iggy: and trying to update everything.**

**Me: I need to end AT LEAST one of my stories. Not this one, it still has a ways to go.**

**Iggy: we don't own MR, do we?**

**Me: no, no we don't. *cries in emo corner***

**

* * *

**

Dr. Martinez **[A/N I shall call her 'Dr. M' from now on because it is easier to type. Call me lazy] **woke with a start. _A dream...? _She wondered, thinking of Fang and his Pack. She quickly threw off the covers and stood. Walking into the hallway, she looked around.

Dr. M quietly opened the door to Ella's room and peered inside. Ella was asleep on her bed, snoring lightly, and that was it. Last night Fate and Destiny slept on the floor of her daughter's room. She sighed.

"A dream." She said, a hint of sadness coloring her words. She turned and walked downstairs, pausing when she heard a squealing noise.

Hurrying into the kitchen, she found Fang, Shadow, Nil, Destiny, Fate, Ari, and Nikki covered in flour, Nil on the floor, looking dazed. Nikki sat on the counter, squealing as Shadow tickled her, Ari was laughing at the array of Fate and Destiny's hair, and Fang just looked on with a small smile.

At first she was happy to see them, but then she realized the state of her kitchen. "What's going on in here?" She asked, looking around.

"We were making pancakes!" The Twins said in unison, giggling lightly.

"_Trying _to make pancakes, anyways." Fang said, smiling slightly.

"I hope you plan on cleaning all of this up." Dr. M said sternly.

"Of course, ma'am." Shadow said, flashing a smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Good, now let's make those pancakes." She strode forward, and snatched the spatula out of the giggling Nikki's hands.

* * *

Half an hour later, everything was cleaned up and there were steaming piles of pancakes on the table. "Mornin' mom, mornin' guys." Ella yawned, walking downstairs.

"Morning, sleep well?" Dr. M asked with a smile.

"Good morning." The twins chorused.

"Goo mofnin!" Ari said through his mouthful of pancakes.

"Hey." Nil said, not looking up from his pancake.

"Yello!" Nikki said.

"Did you say Yellow? Mornin' Ella." Shadow said.

"Not _yellow, _yello!" Nikki answered, smothering her pancakes in syrup. Her black cat ears twitched and Ella stared at them in surprise.

"Is there a difference?" Nil asked Nikki.

"Yeah! Yellow is the color and ends in a W-E, but yello is a way of saying hi and ends in an O" Nikki answered confidently.

"Yellow doesn't have an 'e' on the end." Dr. M informed her.

"Oh. Okay!" Ella watched them, a bemused expression on her face.

"Something wrong-" Fate started before shoving pancakes in her mouth as her sister continued.

"With your head, Ella? You look-" Destiny said.

"Funny." Fate finished.

"What? Oh I'm fine, you guys are just funny." She said.

"Thanks!" The twins said.

* * *

The Pack stood in the back yard two days later, backpacks in hand. Goodbyes were said and the Pack stepped back, before launching themselves into the sky.

"Byyyyeeeeee~" Fate and Destiny waved, jumping up second to last.

"Do they do everything together?" Ella wondered.

"Pretty much." Fang nodded, "see you guys later, tell Max I love her." He said with a small smile, joining his family in the sky. They waited for him, flying in circles.

"Bye guys!" They shouted, cupping their hands around their mouths to be louder. Dr. M and Ella waved happily, glad to know they were doing ok, and that Fang wasn't alone.

* * *

_Fang. _

_Hey, Alex. _Fang thought mildly, coasting on an air current as the wind ruffled his midnight black feathers.

_Go to California, Fang. _Alex said.

_'Kay. _Fang adgusted his flight pattern and the Pack followed without question. The whispery sound of Shadow's bat wings slicing through the cool air came to Fang's ears as the boy flew closer.

"Fang?" He asked with a smile, "where we going?"

"California." Fang answered, immeidiantly the smile slid from Shadow's face and he paled.

"Shade?" Fang frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"California, got it." Shadow mumbled, nodding.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." Shadow said, looking forward again. Darkness had fallen by now, so Fang couldn't see Shadow well.

Nikki's eerie melody floated to them as she swooped over, her usually cheerful face was blank as she looked up at the stars.

She sighed and glanced down at the ground, which resembled the stars, with it's brightly lit cities nestled among the hills like clusters of stars.

"To California then?" She whispered.

"California." Fang confirmed, wondering what had come over the two.

_Alex? What's wrong with them? _He asked the voice in his head. **[A/N no comment...]**

_The Academy, Fang. _Alex answered.

_The lab where they grew up? _Fang frowned in confusion.

_It's where you're going, an island off the coast of California. The Academy._

The name rebounded in his head like an echo. The name was civilized. A civilized name for a sick and twisted place. The idea seemed almost funny.

_Destroy it, Fang. Destroy it._

Fang looked up at the millions of stars, pinpricks of light against the dark cloth that was the sky.

He felt small. He had no Max this time, and oh so small in a world that needed his help. He looked at his Pack, willing to face the worst for him. His family, his friends, his Pack.

_I will. I'll burn it to the ground. _Fang thought, staring up at the night sky.

then, to himself he thought, _I prove that no matter how small a person is, they can do big things._

_

* * *

_

**Me: Yes! Cheesy ending!**

**Iggy: reveiw! Give Fred the reveiw button a clicky hug!**

**Me: or suffer at the hands of my Gaara plushie!**


	10. planning

**Me: Another chapter? Hm, I think I can deal with that.**

**Iggy: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Me: it's late, but it's also the thought that counts, right?**

**Iggy: We don't own Maximum Ride, however we do own the Pack and the plot line. Oh, and the Academy, that's ours too.**

**Me: right, now onwards with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Fang grabbed a stick and quickly began sketching a rough square out in the dirt. "Um... what's that?" Ari asked, pointing at it.

They had landed a few hours before and slept. It was morning now and they were in a state park somewhere. "The Academy." Fang said, "we have to come up with a plan of attack."

Nikki snorted. "That looks _nothing _like the Academy!" She said, taking the stick from him.

"Not like I've been there." Fang pointed out.

"Lucky for you, we have." Shadow said, pulling Ari and Nikki into headlocks. Ari laughed and Nikki swatted him away, blushing a light pink.

"Lived there almost all of our lives. For one, it isn't a square building, it's more like... this." She drew an indistinct shape on the ground, her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't forget there's the runway to the left." Shadow pointed out.

"And a dock over here." Ari pointed to a spot on the ground.

"I'll draw the island, first." Nikki scratched out a large, bumpy oval around the Academy drawing before adding a rectangle where Shadow pointed and another, smaller one where Air pointed.

"Runway?" Destiny asked.

"Dock?" Fate sounded worried.

"Easy to get back up and deliveries..." Nil said, staring at the drawing intently.

"Can you guys draw a lay out of the inside?" Fang questioned.

"Erm... yeah, I guess. A lot of the rooms won't be labeled though, and it probably won't be right." Nikki said uncertainly.

"Try your best." Fang said.

" 'Kay..." About half an hour later, the three called everyone around.

"Um, we think we have everything right. Well, everything we know anyways." Shadow said. They had done a bigger picture in the dirt, a close-up of the building. Fang noticed that there was the lowest level, several layers below ground, hastily labeled 'the garage' and left alone after that.

"Under no circumstances are we to go into the Garage." Nikki shuddered, pointing at it.

There was silence for a moment, then, "what's in the Garage?" Nil asked, looking at them with icy blue eyes.

"Something even a Nightmare itself has reason to fear." Ari said in an uncharacteristically serious and quiet tone.

There was a moment of silence after that.

"Alright, let's get planning." Fang finally said.

* * *

**Me: yeah, yeah, I know it's short.**

**Iggy: she almost kept going but didn't know how.**

**Me: got that right! Erm, well... reveiw if you love me!**

**Iggy: *snorts* reveiew if you love _me._**

**Me: damn, that'll get more revwis, won't it... *cries in emo corner***

**Iggy: click Fred the Button if you love me.**


	11. The Garage: time to fight

**Me: Hey there, yes. The last chapter was a filler, I apologize.**

**Crazygirl313: Hi! I'm cutting in for no reason whatsoever!**

**Iggy: Welcome to my life. *shakes head***

**Me: Yeah, welcome to the life of a kidnapped blind mutant bird-boy.**

**Crazygirl313: I have a Maximum Ride story, too! Read it, please! I have almost no readers at all! **

**Me: Hey, I read it!**

**Crazygirl313: I said almost!**

**Iggy: We don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Crazygirl313: Please! I'm so desperate that I'm begging in my friend's story! **

**Me: yup, that's pretty desperate.**

**Crazygirl313: *runs away crying***

**Me: I was joking!, don't cry! *runs after***

**Iggy: um... read? Review? Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

It was Nikki's watch. For once she had insisted on Shadow going to sleep instead of sitting up with her. If they were breaking into the Academy, they would need all the energy they could get.

Sitting in the clearing, looking into the dark woods in the middle of the night, straining for any sound was nerve wracking. Espeicially with the knowledge that they were going back to the Academy.

"This sucks." She muttered to herself, playing with the hem of her too-big hoodie. She hated the Academy with a burning passion. It was the lab she had grown up in, where she had been subjected to expiraments and torture. Mainly in the Garage.

Nikki shuddered at the thought of the evil, dark place. Her, Shadow, and Ari had refused to tell the others what exactly was in the Garage, it was best not to trouble them.

A small, dark room. Expiraments thrown in when they didn't behave. You never knew what would happen in there, it was always different. They subjected you to your worst fears, bringing them to life. For Nikki, it was usually water.

They tested all sorts of things. How long she could stay concious underwater, how long she could survive in freezing water, even how much water she could drink before she started puking it back up. That last one had been strange...

But the lights never came on, it was always pitch black, and there was usually Erasers who came in and just beat you up in between the tests.

It was different for each expirament. Ari saw images of Nikki and Shadow, bloody and dying. That was the only test Nikki knew about with Ari, though.

Shadow and Nikki were treated worse then him in the Garage. They tested to see how much pain Shadow could endure before passing out. They used his enhanced hearing to their advantage and made him listen to impossibly high notes that made him scream in pain and clutch his head. Any normal human wouldn't be able to hear it. Heck, a normal birdkid wouldn't be able to hear it! Nikki would, but only because of her ears.**[A/N yes, Shadow has enhanced hearing. He's part bat, and they have super good hearing. Plus, the Whitecoats surgically made it better, too. And Nikki has giant cat ears.]**

Never the same expirament twice.

* * *

"Morning guys." Ari said once the sun had come up. The twins looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Eh?" They said.

"Morning, Ari." Nikki yawned, her mouth stretching wide and her fangs glistening in the sun.

Fang nodded and stood up, while Shadow grinned, "Hey, kid." He said, ruffling Ari's black and white hair.

They ate a cold breakfast of cheese sandwiches and pulled out the sketch pad from Destiny's backpack. Inside of it, they had drawn a detailed lay out of the Academy, using everything Nikki, Shadow, and Ari knew.

"We need a plan of attack, guys." Fang said, looking at the drawing.

"Attack? I thought we were gonna sneak in-" Destiny started.

"And find a way to blow it up!" Fate finished.

"Well yes, I'm pretty sure it's just an expression, though." Fang said.

"Are you sure?" Nil asked with a frown, "I don't think it's an expression."

"I think it is." Nikki chimed in.

"I dunno!" Ari giggled.

"Well-" Shadow's head suddenly swiveled to the side and he stared into the trees. The rest of the Pack went on high alert as Nikki's ears twitched and she looked in the same direction as Shadow.

"Guys?" The twins whispered, looking at the two intently.

"Something's out there." Nikki said.

"Something big." Shadow added.

"What-" Ari was cut off as a gang of Erasers burst into the clearing, causing the Pack to jump to their feet, Nikki hissing.

"Well, lookey what we found." One of them chuckled darkly, saliva dripping from his fanged mouth.

"C'mon, birdie's. Let's play." Another one said.

"U and A?" Nil hissed, but Fang shook his head.

"They'll follow us." He said. Inside, his brain was a whirlwind of thoughts as he tried to come up with an idea.

"Time's up," an Eraser chortled, and the others joined in.

_Time to fight. _Fang decided.

* * *

**Me: ooooh, my first cliffie!**

**Iggy: haha, I thought you said you hated cliffies.**

**Me: I do when I'm reading, but now I know why people write them so much!**

**Iggy: reveiw!**


	12. Taken

**Me: Haha, you readers must hate me by now! I barely ever update!**

**Iggy: ha, I think it's funny, 'cause you already tell me what's gonna happen.**

**Me: This story is actually gonna be over soon... sad, ni?**

**Iggy: what? ? ?**

**Me: well it couldn't go on forever, now could it? And I need to end some of my stories... cause I'm starting another one. *depression* I'm such a horrible person...**

**Iggy: yes you are! Is it even for Maximum Ride? !**

**Me: ... ... ... no... **

**Iggy: god! We don't own MR! *grumbles* **

**

* * *

**

The Pack immediately launched into action. Nikki swung her leg around and kicked out an Erasers legs from under him. She leapt at two others and punched one in the gut, ducking another punch, she jumped up- impossibly high- and flipped over him, swinging her arm at the back of his neck and hitting a pressure point.

Shadow smashed two erasers heads together and round-house kicked down another. Her brought his hands together and slammed them down on a fourth erasers head, watching it drop before jumping back into the fray.

The twins worked in tandem, using their telepathy to communicate to each other and fight in perfect unison, almost flawlessly. They kicked and punched and spun, taking down a large group of the hybrids with acrobatic feats that Fang hadn't known they could do.

Nil teleported from spot to spot around the clearing, using the element of surprise to take down Erasers in quick succession.

Ari was using his teeth to his advantage- all three rows of them. He bit down on an Eraser's arm and ripped off a large chunk of flesh, causing the creature to howl in pain and take a swing at the small child. Ari blocked before kicking the Eraser in the stomach and tearing at it's hair when it doubled over in pain.

Fang was taking on the most at once, battling a large group. Swinging around and using momentum to his advantage, he knocked them to the ground, growling angrily.

The fight was interupted when a loud, peircing scream filled the air. All eyes locked on Ari, who crumpled to the ground, unconcious. And Eraser swung him over his shoulder with a sadistic smirk. "We got it, move out!" He ordered, obviously the one in charge.

Nikki let out a shreik and launched herself at the Eraser as Shadow roared and did the same, followed by the rest of the Pack. The other Erasers began retreating, but some stayed back to keep the Pack busy.

"ARI!" The twins screamed, struggling to get around a 3 Erasers who battled them.

The Eraser with Ari walked briskly into the woods, the white-haired boy disapeared into the trees.

"ARI!" Fang shouted, whipping a punch across an Eraser, who fell to the ground. He shouted Ari's name again, but there was no answer. Ari was gone.

* * *

**Me: yay for dramatic cliffhangers!**

**Iggy: boo for wicked short chapters.**

**Me: yeah... hey, reveiw and tell me how horrible I am, 'kay?**


	13. aftermath?

**Me: Ok, I have recently gotten a ton of anonymous reveiws from 'Nikki'. I agree! Don't worry, ther WILL be Fax and ther WILL be NikkiXShadow, but there will not, under ANY circumstances be ANY Niggy. I do not support that pairing and never will! I like Eggy and Figgy, thank you very much.**

**Iggy: sorry for the REALLY late update.**

**Me: ha, that rhymed...**

**Iggy: Kind of.**

**Me: anyways, we don't own Maximum Ride. We do own the Pack and the Academy.**

**Iggy: that's basically it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang felt adreniline course through his blood and he shouted, slamming into the remaining Erasers, kicking and spinning. Shadow swung his leg around and hit the back of an Erasers knees. Fate was weilding a stick like a club now, Destiny screaming and trying to basically murder the wolf hybrids. Nil gave an Eraser a charlie horse and teleported to the edge of the woods, running in in search of Ari.

After the fight was over and the remaining Erasers had either retreated or were now unconcious, Fang stood there, panting. He turned to run into the woods after Ari and Nil, but suddenly Iggy's younger brother was standing in front of him.

"Gah! Don't _do _that, Nil!" Fang shouted, jumping back in a very un-Fang-like way.

The teleporter raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react. "I couldn't find him. He's gone." The boy said tonelessly.

There was silence, the seemingly short moment seeming to stretch out into an eternity. "No." Shadow said, his eyes wide.

"Dammit!" Nikki screamed, slamming her fist into a tree. Blood leaked from her hand and she winced.

"That's not going to solve anything." Fang said, regaining his composure.

"Fate! Stop _panicking_!" Destiny suddenly shouted, clutching her head. Her twin apologized immeidiatley.

"Guys, we have to go after him." Fang said, "let's go, before we loose them."

"How can we loose them when we know exactly where they're going?" Shadow murmured.

"We're going to the Academy. C'mon, I'll lead. It's not too far from here." Nikki said, Fang nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So that's the Academy?" Fang asked. They Pack was flying in tight circles above the island. High enough that no one would notice them against the dark sky.

"That's it." Shadow confirmed grimly.

"Let's do this." Nil said, determination coloring his features.

* * *

**Me: oh god, you all hate me, don't you? You do, I can feel it... I'm TRYING to update more, I swear! I'm not gonna give you some half-baked exuses, I just didn't feel like writing anything :/**

**Iggy: you're a lazy ass, you know that? *snicker***

**Me: *sticks tongue out at him* well I hope you have the decency to give Fred the review button a clicky-hug and yell at me for my late updates.**


End file.
